Operate and maintain the Biological Data Processing System (the main program line system), and several sub-systems such as the Natural Products Data Processing System, Combination Chemotherapy Data Processing System, and the Solid Tumor System; and provision of data processing support and services for on-going programs for Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP). The operation and maintenance of these systems will be accomplished so as to provide data processing functions on a fixed schedule requiring timely completion of inputs and outputs, utilize prescriped input and output forms, formats, and procedures for data preparation dissemination and control, and documented programs.